hormonadangerovafandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Garry Poker a hrabě dvojí barvy
Garry se konečně dopracoval do posledního ročníku a všichni učitelé (včetně Australuse Grapea) dělají vše proto, aby školu hrdě opustil středem. Příběh se odehrává ve školním roce 2007/2008 a zveřejněn byl o pouhých devět let později, v roce 2016. Děj Na začátku jsme stručně konfrontováni s vývojem u jiných postav, přestože hlavním hrdinou je pořád ještě Garry. Ministr financí je seznámen s nástupem nového vedoucího karbanické sekce, Bubuse Vroubka. Crackova matka Marfuša Malejfujová a její sestra Barbecue Le-Branžová vyrazí do kempu přimluvit se u profesora Grapea, aby pomohl Crackovi s náročným úkolem, kterým ho pověřil Doktor Vrdlmrsmrst. Profesor Grape souhlasí a skládá v tomto směru soubojový slib. Garry si mezitím užívá idylku v zahrádce nádražní restaurace. Tam ho ale předpadne Nigrus Trumpál, informuje ho, že se stal dědicem bohatství po Sirénusi Flekovi, prozradí mu recept na koktejl Zlou Jea a požádá ho, aby mu pomohl s náročným úkolem. Ten spočívá v tom, přesvědčit bývalého profesora Hovacia Kvikuana, aby se vrátil zpátky na své místo učitele v Polné, protože škole opět chybí učitel obrany proti švindlování. Hovacio Kvikuan je posedlý slavnými osobnostmi, takže Trumpálově prosbě vyhoví. Ředitel tak může odvézt Garryho do Brajglu za jeho budoucí rodinou. Kromě obvyklých rezidentů se potkává také s půvabnou slovenkou jménem Floriana Drevokocúrová (kterou Támhleta zlomyslně přezdívá Veverka). Pak je čeká tradiční postup spojený se začátkem školního roku. Nejprve navštíví Oblou ulici, kde poznají obchod Madame Ovečkinové, TOPLESS, striptýzový klub vedený Tím a Oním Vlezlejma, a poté se dostanou i do Oblblé ulice, kde zavítají do sexshopu pana Bordellina. Pak odjedou Polenským vrakem do Polné, aby pokračovali ve studiu. Garrymu začíná být pomalu divné, proč s nimi jedou i Hormona, Brownie a Cracko, kteří odmaturovali už minulý rok. Záhada se objasní ve škole, kde Trumpál oznamuje několik novinek: * zaprvé jsou zavedena téměř placená místa pedagogických asistentů, na která nastoupili právě jeho bývalí spolužáci, * Hovacio Kvikuan se vrací na své staré místo učitele rozdávání a míchání a * Australus Grape nastupuje na místo učitele obrany proti švindlování, po kterém vždy toužil. Hormona zuří, protože se přihlásila na místo asistentky k předmětu rozdávání a míchání. Díky této změně také Garry může docházet na seminář rozdávání a míchání pro pokročilé, kam by ho Grape s jeho prospěchem nikdy nepustil. Garry v almaře získává starou knihu Rozdávání a míchání pro pokročilé, jejímž původním vlastníkem byl nějaký hrabě dvojí barvy. Kdyby mu Kvikuan nedával samé jedničky i tak, dokonce by mu kniha značně zlepšila prospěch. Garry pak v průběhu dalších měsíců neúspěšně pátrá po jeho identitě. Do prvního ročníku nastupuje Brownina sestra Cookie Levandulová, zamilovaná do Vona Vlezlýho. Brzy se jí podaří ho sbalit a většinu roku pak tráví u Garryho a Vona na pokoji. Hormona Dangerová se přes nedostatek času sbližuje s profesorem Grapem a odmítá útoky Kosmase Děkana. Kvikuan začíná pořádat ve škole svá pravidelná mecheche, která nazývá setkáními Kvikova klubu. Snaží se dostat na ně i Garryho, ale tomu v tom brání tresty od profesora Grapea a soukromé hodiny s ředitelem Trumpálem. Dostane se tedy až na mikulášský večírek. Garry s Vonem si pořizují počítače, které v menší míře využívají k psaní seminárních prací a zlepšení prospěchu a ve větší míře ke hraní počítačových her (Age of Empires II a Counter-Strike). Talent pro tyto hry později projeví i Vonova přítelkyně Cookie. Během roku Trumpál čím dál častěji odjíždí na služební cesty. V mezičasech ho seznamuje s událostmi z života Doktora Vrdlmrsmrsta. Vyjde najevo, že Vrdlmrsmrst se za studií vyptával Kvikuana na nějaké svěřenské fondy. Garryho úkolem se tak stává zapůsobit na profesora Kvikuana, aby mu svou odpověď Vrdlmrsmrstovi prozradil. Během této snahy dojde málem i k otravě Vona Vlezlýho vzácným koňakem z Malejfujovy likérky. Garry na poslední chvíli zabrání Kvikuanovu pokusu o tracheotomii a zachrání Vonovi život. Splnit Trumpálův úkol se mu ale nepodaří, nicméně v poslední chvíli mu vše vykecá Hybrid, který má sklon vykecat i to, co neví. Kromě této záhady Garry neúspěšně řeší další tři: zaprvé kdo se snaží otrávit Trumpála (podezírá všechny kromě Malejfuje), kdo je hrabětem dvojí barvy (podezírá všechny kromě Grapea) a co provádí ve volném čase Cracko Malejfuj (podezírá vše kromě intimních hrátek s Brownie). Brownie Levandulové nicméně vadí, jak Garry neustále Cracka špehuje. Proto nasadí všechny své osobní kvality, aby dosáhla toho, že se Támhleta Vlezlá rozejde s Danem Koumesem. Když se to podaří, Garry a Támhleta spolu konečně začínají chodit. Mají nejvyšší čas, protože v létě 2008 se musí vzít. Trumpál se pak vypraví s Garrym hledat jeden ze svěřenských fondů, aby mu symbolicky předal štafetu náčelníka v boji proti zlu. Poté může v neklidu zemřít, což na Kulaté věži s červenou střechou a mírně nakloněným cimbuřím dokáže Barbecue Le-Branžová, když Trumpála předtím Cracko Malejfuj porazí v pokeru. Na školu totiž proniklo komando Smrtikibiců. Australus Grape prchá. Na útěku ho Garry označí za zbabělce a Grape mu na oplátku prozradí, že právě on je hrabětem dvojí barvy. Grape spolu s Hormonou odlétají na dva měsíce do Caribbean Republico dos Cardos. Ve škole mezitím proběhne Trumpálův pohřeb a na něm téměř živý koncert jeho kapely The Headmaster and His Sorting Package. Nic není, jak má být, ale šestý díl končí. Oficiální text distributora Garry Poker poprvé v životě otevře učebnici rozdávání a míchání pro pokročilé a hned se dějí věci, nad kterými zůstává stát nejen rozum. Čtvrtý ročník, pátý rok a šestý díl Garryho zážitků na Střední škole karbanu a hazardu v Polné je tady! Odkaz Plný text příběhu je možné nalézt zde: Garry Poker a hrabě dvojí barvy Kategorie:Díly